The Matrix: Revelations
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Sixteen years after Neo gave his life to end the war, a young girl named Sarah Edmontons awakes from a coma caused by a car crash which killed her family. In her coma she dreams of the man called Thomas Anderson, of the One, and awakens to find herself guarded by Agents.
1. The Beginning Of The End

The Matrix: Revelations

_**A/N:** _**This is just a start-up chapter to ascertain interest in this story and reassure you I am going to write this, eventually. The plotline is all done, it will just take time to write. I finish my semester in early April, so will have plenty of writing time then.**

* * *

_Everything that has a beginning, has an end Neo…_

Those words echoed in Neo's mind as he felt the chill of Smith's coding overwrite his own, changing his very being into one of many. He hoped he was right.

_Trinity, I'll see you soon…_

He closed his eyes, as the cold rain of the Matrix, the pain of the fight, the green trails of code, even the sense of purpose which encapsulated his very mind faded away into darkness.

He closed his eyes...

* * *

"Sarah! Sarah, are you listening to me!"

A young sixteen year old girl opened her eyes with a weary sigh, pulling away her earphones moodily. "Yeah, mum, I'm listening," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't speak like that to your mother, Sarah," her father snapped from the driver's seat. Sarah just rolled her eyes again and looked out at the passing scenery of Downtown. "You were a complete brat at that session. Dr Phelps was trying to help!"

"Yeah, if by help you mean a bunch of bullshit psychobabble!" Sarah exploded fiercely.

"Sarah, language!" her mother screeched. Sarah huffed again, looking out as clouds began to form and the first drops fell from the sky. Why did she have such a shit life?

She saw a flash of green again, funny little symbols apparently floating in midair, and amended her last thought. Why did she have such a shit, crazy life?

For the past few years she had been having strange dreams, dreams of a man called Thomas Anderson, of Trinity, of Morpheus, of the Matrix.

The day she'd learned they were the names of some notorious terrorists, she'd been floored. Now she was curious, but the day she started seeing flashes of green symbols in the walls of buildings, hell even on people's faces, she had been terrified. Terrified enough to tell her parents, which had led to this whole psychologists crap.

Sarah Edmontons was a smart teenager, intelligent, kind-hearted but not a pushover, but she was always in trouble at school. She just didn't see why she had to mindlessly obey people who she didn't really know, who didn't know her and had no right to tell her what to do.

She decided what her life was going to be, no one else.

But the way her life was going felt like she had no control, and she hated it. Her dreams, despite what the psychologist had said, were not just delusions of a near schizophrenic mind, but something more; she was sure of it. The flashes of green symbols were just the icing on the cake.

They had left her with a question, one which had her staying up until the early hours of the morning investigating them. The Matrix.

What is the Matrix?

* * *

Pamela Edmontons looked at the reflection of her teenager daughter in the car windscreen, and sighed to herself. Sarah was pretty, if she'd just take care of herself, with her dark brown, almost black hair, hanging straight past her shoulders, elfin face and pale hazel eyes. But the silly girl preferred grungy jeans and sneakers to dresses and makeup. She preferred her computers to dating some of the nice boys around their estate.

It was the websites on her daughter's computer history which had led Pamela Edmontons to send her daughter to a psychologist. Not just the dreams or the visions, but they were leading her down a bad path.

Why couldn't she just be normal? Why couldn't she settle down, do well at school, go to college, get a job and marry some nice boy, even have some kids?

Pamela glanced sideways at her husband, grimly watching the gridlocked road ahead of them. At least that was what Gavin Edmontons believed. His daughter was an ordinary, rebellious teenager that needed to be groomed, tamed and helped through this 'phase'.

But in her heart, Pamela knew different. Her Sarah was different, she was special. She could do great things, one day. There was something in her eyes, something _different_, something powerful.

She could change the world.

Perhaps they were being too hard on her. Pamela turned to smile at her daughter, say something nice like suggesting they went for a burger when an impact came in the left passenger side.

The car tilted, spinning as Gavin tried to right it; Pamela screamed as they hit other cars, but the airbags didn't explode. Her husband smashed his head on the steering wheel, blood pouring down his face, and then the world spun and light blasted away her vision.

* * *

Sarah, panicked, couldn't hold back a scream as she saw her father collapse, face bloodied and her mother limp in her seatbelt. She glimpsed the black BMW crumpled in their left side, two men slumped in the front seats, blood seeping from wounds at their temples. Her eyes blurred over, and she was dimly aware of red trickling into her vision, which was bizarrely laid over by green, the entire world transformed into forms and towers of green coding.

_The Matrix…_

She saw people rushing towards the car, and began to tug at the seatbelt which held her imprisoned, even as she saw another car speeding towards them. Tugging frantically, Sarah wrenched herself free, pausing to check her parents' pulses.

There were none.

Choking back tears, Sarah forced herself to pull at the door catch, but it was a twisted hunk of metal. She threw herself at the other side, but then the second car impacted, and she hit her head against the glass.

* * *

_She turned, at the look of fear on Trinity's face, the cool air of the rooftop rushing past her as she did so, pulling her guns from her holsters, pumping the triggers as the Agent dodged with ease._

_Soon enough the magazines were empty, and she dropped them as the Agent drew his own gun, hoping this would work._

"_Trinity! Help!" she cried, just as the Agent began to shoot, and she instinctively threw herself back to avoid the bullets. Time slowed down, and she could see the paths of the bullets through the false air of the Matrix construct, as they raced over her body, missing by centimetres._

_Two struck, and her balance disappeared, collapsing to the ground. She whipped off her shades, her short, floppy hair dripping sweat into her eyes, making them sting as she looked up at the cold Agent, staring up the barrel of the gun._

"_Only human," he sneered…_

* * *

Sarah was racked by pain, her hearing crowded in by voices, inane hubbub of another world.

"Hold on in there, Sarah. It'll be alright…"

"Get me twenty CCs! Now!"

"Take her up to ICU!"

She slipped back into the other world, a dream world?

* * *

_Have you ever had a dream, Neo, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake up from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?"_

_The cold, fluidic metal coated her fingers, as she met her reflection in the mirror. Soft, short brown locks of hair, sceptical brown eyes and handsome features._

_The metal spread, trickling down her arm, cold, so cold it penetrated to her bones._

"_This can't be…" she breathed._

"_What?" asked Morpheus. "Real?"_

_The metal spread up her body, over her lips into her mouth and she cried out._

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, unable to move, feeling completely paralysed. There was a breathing apparatus in her nose, and her eyes were sore. There was soft bleeping beside her bed, and everything was a blur of white.

"Oh, you're awake dear. The doctors will be pleased," someone murmured in a soft voice beside her. It hurt. Sarah slipped back into oblivion.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to a sea of red fluid, something strange and cold choking her and filling her mouth. She stretched up, unused muscles screaming in protest, and forced her way through a film of slime covering the top. Cables were attached to her chest and arms, and one trailed from the back of her head as she felt it in horror._

_Her eyes cleared, and she looked on, at the towers of pods besides her and in front of her, and even with her poor vision, she could see the prone bodies within. Suddenly a great, terrifying looking machine rose from the dim mists, and she shrank away from it in fear. It reached out two robotic arms and grabbed her by the neck. Struggling to breathe, Sarah fought against its grip, futile and weak, then she cried out as the pain rose; the machine unplugging the wires from her head. Suddenly it released her, the awful pressure in her head gone and she fell against the pod's edge. The wires in her body pinged away, making her cry out again, then a portal opened, sucking away the preservative liquid, and her with it._

_She flew down the chute, slipping and sliding on the cold, slimy chute wall, then fell into the freezing waters of the sewers below. She flailed, fighting to stay above the surface, her mind calling on all its knowledge of swimming and treading water, but her muscles would not obey her._

_A light blinded her, and she began to sink, but then more metal engulfed her and she was lifted into the light, and then into a cold, grey metal world._

_She was lifted and draped in a holey blanket, looking around at the others weakly; recognising Trinity, the mouthy blonde, the cool Latino, the bald guy with the beard, and then a hand on her neck._

"_Welcome to the real world," Morpheus told her, as she let her mind slip into darkness._


	2. Awakening

The Matrix: Revelations

* * *

"_There is no spoon?" Sarah asked, staring at the spoon in her hand. Her handsome features were reflected back at her._

"_Then you'll see it is not the spoon that bends. It is only yourself," the boy with shaven head and simple robes replied._

_Sarah raised it, and concentrated all her mind on the spoon, seeing it bend in her mind, and slowly it began to bend, and as if in a trance, she felt herself begin to bend and flex like the metal before her._

"_The Oracle will see you now."_

* * *

Sarah awoke, her eyes flaring wide as she gasped, only to be held down by many hands.

"Easy, Sarah. It's alright, just calm down," one voice told her soothingly. "You're safe, you're in hospital."

Sarah forced herself to calm, but the urgency the vision had left her with was unceasing. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and once more saw just green coding in the shapes of doctors, nurses, even the very walls were just green code.

_The Matrix…_her mind whispered.

"W-what happened?" she gasped, sensing the surprise of the people around her. She blinked and the green coding faded away, back into the pale walls and bright sunlight of her private hospital room.

Hospital. The car crash. Mum. Dad…

"Amazing. She doesn't appear to show any signs of loss of speech or…" a voice rabbited on in the distance, as she levered herself up, shrugging off helping hands. "…or of movement. Incredible!"

"You were in a car crash, honey," a dark-skinned nurse patted her arm kindly, where she noticed an IV drip plugged into her vein.

_Great cables snaking from her body, from arms, legs, spine, chest, even her head…_

The panic rose as the memory reformed in her mind, a vision she was sure was real…had been real.

_Find the Oracle…_

"I have to get out of here," she gasped, as one of the doctors smiled patronisingly.

"Young lady, you have just awoken from a coma. You need to rest then we can examine you-" he began, smiling unctuously but Sarah cut him off.

"NO!" she cried. "I have to leave, now."

She spotted a flash of a black suit, and fear rose in her.

_Agents…_

Strong hands pinned her down, as voices talked of sedatives, but Sarah struggled weakly, another vision playing out before her eyes.

* * *

"_Retreat to your exits. Agents are coming," she said calmly, facing the door of the decrepit old building, as the two nervous guards glanced at him in alarm._

"_Agents?" one asked fearfully, just as the door began to buckle under the weight of an Agent's fist._

"_Go," she murmured, filled with cool confidence. Agents were nothing she could not handle. She was the One._

_The door smashed into to reveal a trio of them. They strode in, standing before her, eying her coldly._

"_Howdy fellas," she inclined her head mockingly._

"_It's Him."_

"_The Anomaly."_

"_Do we proceed?"_

"_Yes. He's still…"_

"_Only human," they finished their odd conversation, as one advanced to attack._

* * *

_Find the Oracle…_

Sarah's eyes snapped open, to see a syringe being emptied into the IV drip. The nurses and doctors' hands holding her down may as well have been made of clay. She threw them off, two of them smashed against the wall. With a cry, she ripped the drip from her arm, pulling the oxygen tubes from her nose as she raised herself from the bed. In the cupboard beside her bed were her clothes, washed and no longer bloodstained. She pulled the jeans, sneakers, t-shirt and jacket on gratefully, catching sight of the bandage over her head. She pulled it away, touching the neatly stitched red gash lightly, not bothering to gasp in pain at the sensation.

Nor did she more than look blankly at the blood on her fingertip.

It wasn't real. None of this was real.

_Find the Oracle. Agents are coming…_

Again, the thought came, and she turned away. Ignoring the groaning humans around her, she strode from the room.

She forced herself to walk calmly out of the ward she had been on, nurses and doctors bustling around her without looking at her, but she knew that wouldn't last. Someone would discover she was gone, and soon.

"Can I help you, Miss?" an orderly asked politely, as the young woman jumped and spun.

"I-" she began, but then she caught sight of a man in a black suit marching towards her purposefully, his eyes shielded by dark glasses, his face cold and emotionless.

_Agent. Run…_

Sarah turned, and ran.

"Hey!"

She pushed past people, sensing the Agent chasing her, then ducked away as a gunshot rent the air. Looking behind her, she glimpsed the man-programme standing with a gun in his hand, then sprinted away.

She felt like she had boundless energy. She could run and jump forever and ever, and never get tired.

She swung into the lift, and pressed the down button. As soon as the doors sprang open, she raced out and into the lobby, just to see police officers coming towards her, guns out, and another Agent striding towards her.

The lift had already closed, so she ducked towards the stairs, ignoring the screams as the Agent and police officers opened fire on her. She raced up the stairs, hearing pursuit behind her, not stopping until she made it up to the roof where the helipad was.

* * *

Trapped, she turned to run back but found her way blocked by two Agents, and she backed away, her hair blown wild by the wind on top of the high-rise building. Around her, other buildings rose and fell like trees, and she frowned when she saw a figure with a white shirt race across one of them.

"We have the Target," one of the Agents spoke in a gravely voice. "Do we proceed?"

"Yes. Target must be deleted," the other spoke, raising his gun as Sarah's eyes closed.

Again, another vision rose before her mind's eye.

* * *

_She threw a punch that would have hit him in the face, looking down at the green coding of the Agent's arm as he caught her arm._

_He was stronger and faster than others before him. "Hmm. Upgrades," she muttered coolly. The Agent pulled away from her lock, and the fight was on._

* * *

"Do not resist," the Agent's voice made Sarah open her eyes, and a cold smile spread over her lips.

"Oh I plan to," she breathed. Without thought, as fluid as breathing, she blinked and the green coding of the Matrix returned to her vision, allowing her to see the Agents in their true forms. The bullets came, thick and fast, as she raised her hand.

The bullets slowed to a halt, and she ducked as one of the Agents sprang at her. She dodged attack after attack, moving just enough to evade them, until she was forced to catch one of their punches in her hand. It made her fly backwards, just as a helicopter cleared the top of the hospital. Immediately, the Agents' attention turned to that, firing off round after round at the sleek, black machine heading towards them. Sarah glimpsed two strange, pale, dreadlocked men at the controls, as it flew over her and towards the Agents, showering them in gunfire. They fell, their bodies reverting back to that of a hospital orderly and a nurse, before the helicopter wheeled and came back for her.

A sniper balancing on the side of the helicopter shot at her, but Sarah could do nothing against the hail of tranquillisers being shot at her. Panicked, as the power she'd felt only moments ago seemed to fade, she dodged, but one grazed her, enough to make her collapse, her vision blurring over as a pair of feet landed on the tarmac in front of her.

* * *

On a lower rooftop, Seraph watched calmly as the One was spirited away by the Ghostly Twins and the Merovingian's men. He had missed his chance to rescue her from the hospital, a critical error, but one he would redress.

He could not fail.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
